Hetaoni - Sacrifice
by Hawkeyeluvr991
Summary: Hetaoni Oneshot - I would not recommend reading this story if you don't want to cry. Kind of PruAus. Prussia gets a phone call from Austria while in the mansion, but something goes wrong. What will happened to Austria? Read to find out.


Prussia sat in the meeting room, his chin resting on his hand. No one was really doing much at the moment, but tension hung in the air. Everyone was safe...for now, but they didn't know for how long. He wished he could do something, anything.

But all he could think about was one person outside the mansion.

He jumped slightly, startled, when his phone rang. He fumbled for a bit before finally answering it. Everyone in the room looked over at him anxiously. "...Hello?"

"Is that you, Prussia?" Prussia recognized the voice immediately, grinning with relief despite himself. "Hey, young master, what's up?" Austria sighed into the receiver at the nickname. "We're alright. Is everyone okay in there?" "Ja, we're good."

Germany came up next to Prussia, already guessing it was Austria on the phone. Austria continued. "We seemed to have defeated the enemies outside for now, but-" Suddenly, someone yelled a warning on Austria's end before the line abruptly cut out.

Prussia jumped upright, knocking the chair onto the floor with a loud clatter, his eyes wide as he gripped the phone tightly. "Austria? Austria!" Germany grabbed Prussia's arm as everyone quickly gathered around them, looking worried. "Prussia? What is it? What happened?"

"T-The line...c-cut out...something h-happened...Austria..." The phone dropped out of his shaking hand and he suddenly pushed past everyone, bolting towards the door.

"Prussia!" Germany cried after his brother, but Prussia ignored him. His feet pounded on the floor of the abandoned mansion as he ran and ran. _He had to be okay. He had to!_

He finally got to the front of the building, nearly crashing into the wall as he looked out the window. Austria stood just outside facing one of the horrid creatures, his left arm bloody and his right holding his sword. Korea lay off to the side, either unconscious or...no, Prussia refused to think about that.

"Austria!" He yelled, hoping to be heard through the glass. Austria turned a bit, backing up as the creature moved closer until his back hit the wall.

Austria chuckled humorlessly, glancing at Prussia's frightened face through the glass. "I never thought I would go like this...I'm just glad I was able to protect my friends in the end." His voice was muffled by the glass, but still audible.

Tears started to roll down Prussia's face and he slammed his fists against the window, trying desperately to break it. "Don't talk like that! You're not going to die! Just run, you dummkopf!" He cried.

Austria shook his head, turning back to the approaching creature. Tears started to stream down his face as well, his face grimly determined. "If I run, it could get inside to you...I couldn't live with myself you died because I fled..." He smiled slightly at the albino through the glass. "...Don't forget about me, Prussia..." He then hesitated before running at the creature, swinging his sword at it with all his might. The creature stumbled back slightly from the blow before advancing quickly. Too quickly for Austria to react as his sword was snatched was his grasp. His eyes widened as the creature's claws slashed through his torso, splashing the window with crimson.

"AUSTRIA!" Prussia screamed, his knuckles bleeding from pounding the window uselessly. He continued to scream Austria's name over and over until he sank to the floor and curled into himself, sobbing uncontrollably.

Germany ran into the room soon after, his eyes widening at the sight of the blood splattered on the outside of the window and his brother on the floor. He silently went over and pulled him into a hug, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"...I'm sorry, bruder..."

"W-Why...why did it have to be him?!" Prussia sobbed, his hands gripping the front of Germany's shirt.

"...Why did it have to be Austria?"


End file.
